Empty Without You
by citraella
Summary: "Shut up! Three years? Three years, Drew!" May yelled. She felt so empty without him for the past three years. He suddenly comes back. "I'm really sorry." Contestshipping.


Guess what. I learned that writing one shots are super duper fun. Umm… they are always really short and sometimes don't make any sense. If you all haven't realized, I love Glaceon.

I think that my next one-shot will be based on that music video Can't Get You Out of My Mind sung by Kaya. I hope that is okay.

So here's Empty Without You! Review please!

* * *

><p>May looked around at all the coordinators that were competing at the Grand Festival. She chose her Glaceon and Munchlax for her two partners. They were in their Pokeballs, resting so they had enough energy for their battle. She sighed, knowing that Drew wasn't going to be at this grand festival…<p>

Again.

She walked back into the hotel to go into her room. She went over to the phone and dialed the food providers. You can order food and then bring it to your room. She looked through the menu on the desk. "Yes, hi. This is May Maple." May said when the lady picked up. She laughed at her comment. "Yes, I am Hoenn's two timer Grand Festival winner. I was wondering if I was able to order a bowl of noodles and a glass of water. Room 123. Okay, thank you very much!" she set the phone back down and took out a piece of paper from someone.

_May,_

_I'm really not the guy to write notes. But you're May, and you should deserve to have this note. I'll be going to Johto to wander. So…I guess I'm done being a coordinator for now. I hope that we can stay in touch, although there's a really small chance. Be sure to cry over me when I'm gone._

May somehow knew that Drew was smirking when he wrote the last sentence. Scratch that, maybe he was smirking the whole time when he was writing this letter. He didn't sign his name, but she somehow knew it was him when she never saw him for the past three years.

Yes, three years. The lady had come with her food. "May I have your autograph?" she squealed to May, handing her a pink book with one of those old feather pens. She was about twenty three, asking for a fourteen-year-old's autograph. "Sure…" May said, signing a quick 'May Maple' in her notebook. She took her food and the lady walked away, extremely happy. She ate her noodles quickly, realizing she wasn't full yet.

May still felt empty. She looked at the note again.

_May,_

_I'm really not the guy to write notes. But you're May, and you should deserve to have this note. I'll be going to Johto to wander. So…I guess I'm done being a coordinator for now. I hope that we can stay in touch, although there's a really small chance. Be sure to cry over me when I'm gone._

She felt her hand shaking uncontrollably and big, fat tears were starting to roll down her face. She had realized it a long time ago: she was in love with him. She slammed the letter back into her bag for about the hundredth time. Why? Why the hell does she have to fall for him? Wiping her tears quickly, she gathered back her sense and went out to train.

"Come on out, Glaceon, Munchlax," she said, throwing her Pokeballs.

"May!" May turned around to see a girl with short purple hair with a pink, fat bow in her hair. "Long time no see; I'm so excited for my first grand festival!"

"Kelly? Is that you?" May asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" she said, blowing a small whistle. "Dare to battle me? I've gotten much better, don't you think that I'm a loser!"

"I never did," May said, laughing. "But you're on. It's a two on two battle!"

"Okay!" Kelly said. "Grumpig, Baltoy!" (A/N: She didn't have another Pokemon, so I just chose it.) "Ready when you are!"

"Then let's begin," May said simply. "Glaceon, use an icy wind, Munchlax, body slam!"

"Hmm… interesting combination…" Kelly said, but May just raised an eyebrow, not really thinking of it as a combination. "Baltoy, rapid spin on Munchlax! Grumpig—" Kelly couldn't continue her order because Grumpig was hit hard with an icy wind. "Oh no!" Baltoy's rapid spin had failed due to being crushed by Munchlax. "Try another rapid spin!" the Pokemon started spinning against Munchlax's stomach, but failed because of its fat.

"Glaceon, Munchlax! Let's finish this off with a shadow ball with all you got! Rollout now!" the two hit their opponents and they fell to the ground. "Good job, you two!" May said, squatting to hug the two Pokemon that had worked hard to defeat Kelly.

Kelly returned her Pokemon. "Rest well," she whispered to them. She walked to May and took out her hand. "Great battle. I should go do some serious training. You worked really hard!" Kelly stopped talking and rubbed her head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You won the grand festival twice already! No wonder I can't win…"

May shook her head and gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry." May said to her, "Bye," and walked into the hotel. She saw Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, can you heal my two Pokemon, and return them two my room, 123?"

"Yes, May," Nurse Joy said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you very much," May said. She walked to her room to get sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, May found her Pokemon sitting on her desk. She hurried and brushed her teeth and some makeup to look like she was sparkling. What? Oh, this May Maple doesn't sparkle anymore. She rushed down. After about 2 hours, she made it to the final round.<p>

"Kelly," she said, walking to the center of the battlefield.

"May," Kelly said. "Don't you think you can win, I'm not a loser."

"You told me that before." The battle lasted for only 1 minute. May shook her head and received her third Ribbon Cup. She thanked the judges and ran off to her room.

Hurray, another ribbon cup.

Like that was going to bring her happiness back. She stopped running because of the heaviness of the ribbon cup. Once she got to the second floor—her room was on the third, she fell to the ground. She had tears smearing her makeup, ruining her perfect face. "Drew…" she stuttered, sobbing on the ground. Her hair was stuck to her wet face, her ribbon cup lying on the ground. She didn't care if anyone was staring at her.

Drew was upstairs, leaning on her door. What is taking her so long? Rumors say that she's not staying for the party. He sighed and walked down the stairs. He turned but stopped his tracks, seeing a body lying in front of him. "Drew…" she sobbed. He stood there, realizing…

May.

He stood there, also noticing that she was crying. The fifteen-year-old was frozen then bent down to pick up her ribbon cup. May continued to sob, not caring if it was a thief. She'll call the Officer Jenny later. Drew sighed and set his hands on her waist and lifting her to her feet. "Let me lift you up again," he whispered in her ear, hugging her.

May stood there, not thinking. She was staring, and then she gasped. "D-Drew?" she stuttered.

"I told you not to cry over me," Drew said. His voice had gone down a notch, meaning his voice has gotten a bit lower.

"Drew?" she said again.

"Yes, it's me."

"Drew…" she said. She pushed him away, her face bewildered. "Crap, my makeup must be smeared. I look like a mess, don't I?" she turned around to wipe the hair off her face. Drew shrugged.

"So…" Drew said, starting a conversation. May put her finger to his lips, making electricity go through them.

"Stop," May said after redoing her hair. "Why were you gone for so long? Three years, Drew, three freaking years."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"That's not an answer," May said, glaring at him.

Drew sighed, and smirked, trying to change the subject. "I told you not to cry over me and—"

"Drew Hayden!" May yelled. She took his hand and dragged him to her room. She pushed him in there and hut the door. Now she was able to yell as loud as she wants. "Why the hell did you leave me? Why the hell did you never visit me? _Why _the _hell_ were you gone for so long?" her face was red and tears were falling out.

Drew ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry May! I'm really sorry! I just needed time to think!"

May struggled from his embrace but failed. He was so strong… "Shut up! Three years? _Three years_, Drew!"

"Yes May, three years."

"Why?" she said, still trying to escape. Drew gripped her tightly.

"To realize…" he said, stroking her hair. "I love you."

"That's stupid," May said. May smiled when Drew weakened his grip and she looked at him, the sparkle in her eyes returned. "I love you too." But she shook her head. "I still won't forgive you for leaving me."

"What do I have to do?" Drew asked his face dangerously close to hers. May opened her mouth but his mouth was already on hers. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, exploring. She was blushing, but he didn't break the kiss. "Do you forgive me now?"

"No," she said.

He kissed her again. "Now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's this! Review!<strong>


End file.
